Stargazing Scouts
by Serenity Meowth
Summary: The scouts, on coincidence, meet up in the park, all drawn towards the stars. What purpose are they there for? On HIATUS


Hola! Yup, 2nd story. I will update the other story, soon, honestly. As soon as I think of what to write. Now that I'm not sick or busy, I have enough time on the computer to type. So it will get done!

**Written on:** March 21st, 2005.

**Edited:** May 23, 2005

**Inspired by:** Who knows! Perhaps me thinking of my own homework I have to do, and wishing I could be outside, with no worries!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Sailor Moon, capische?

* * *

Ami gently shut her books, finally having completed her mountains of homework for the day.

She was in the most advanced classes of Math, Science, and every other subject. " To be the best, you have to be in the best classes, and have the best work!" She said, as she always did, when she grew tired, to motivate her to keep going.

'Plus, I will never give up my dreams of becoming a doctor!', She thought. 'And although becoming a great student may occupy most of my time, I will never stop being a sailor scout until the world is out of danger!'

Ami shut her window, since the gentle breeze she had opened the window for far earlier had long disappeared.

Then Ami started to work on her research paper, about the differences in lifestyle btw. those from Japan and those from The States. It was not due for another 2 months. But she liked to work ahead. It was fun, exciting, and challenging. To her, at least.

"Phew," Ami sighed, hours later, completing the outline and research."Now, I need to go work out, to be in tip-top shape as a Sailor Scout! I must exercise my mind and my body!" She exercise every day, usually for an hour or more.

Ami changed into some blue, glittery sweats, and left her home, to jog around at the park. She was walking, very engrossed in the dazzling stars, when a voice rang out through the cold, clear night.

"Ami! Ami! Yoo-hoo, Ami!" said the voice, and Ami recognized it to be the voice of Serena, no doubt out on a late night ice cream run.

"Hello, Serena. What are you doing out so late?" Ami asked, politely, as usually she was.

"Oh, nothing, really. It was just such a clear night, I decided to come out and look at the stars. Kind of unusual for me, huh?" Serena chattered. "But, I think the stars are extra bright tonight!"

"Well, I'm looking at the stars, too, though I originally came out to exercise." Ami put in, during Serena's breathing break." You are right, they seem extra, happy, or something, it is quiet, too, how odd."

"Yup, these stars are super bright tonight! I wish I could have Darien here to hold hands with yours truly and look at the stars with!", Serena sighed, lost in her fantasy romance. She envisioned her and Darien kissing, sipping hot chocolate, sharing a box of pocky...

"You'd have to fight with me for him, meatball head!", another voice said, this one haughty. It was a girl with a huge mass of deep black hair, and an angry, yet playful look. Upon a closer look, it seemed she had another person with her.

"You guys better not start fighting, this was looking to be a peaceful night!" Mina warned, her long blond hair flapping in the wind.

"Whaaaaaaaaat! Why are you two here?" Serena exclaimed hysterically.

"Don't have a cow, Serena. Though you look like one, please don't act like it!" Rei said, to make Serena angry, which always worked without a fault.

"What she was supposed to say,' Mina objected, before Serena opened her cow-like mouth, "was that she couldn't sleep and called me, though I too was still awake, to keep her company while she took a walk and looked at the stars."

"Wait a minute, it seems that we were all drawn toward the stars, and this park, also.There must be a reason." Ami thought aloud.

"Yep, there is a reason," Serena said shivering. "A human flesh eating ghost is out 'ta get us!"

They all sweat dropped.

"I meant a _logical _reason, Serena." Ami said, nearly rolling her eyes.

"That was logical." Serena wailed. "Why can't you see that it is logical?"

"Maybe to you, meatball brain," Rei muttered.

They walked in silence for a few minuets, just enjoying the cool, crisp air and brightly shining stars. They walked until a voice shouted out in the air.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" A tall figure carrying ice skates asked. "Why are you all here so late at night?"

They all jumped.

"Ah, Lita, you scared me half to death!"Mina exclaimed.

The other scouts save for Lita nodded in agreement.

"I am on my way home from ice-skateing . It was so pretty and bright out here that I just couldn't sleep, you know?" Lita said, twirling the skates around on her finger by the strings. "I also packed a huge snack, if anyone is hungry. I just don't have the room after that workout!"

Serena eyed the sack of food hungrily before pouncing on it.

The others simply ignored her and explained why they were out so late.

"So," Lita said, " Basically, we're all at here at the same time based on 'coincidence'. That's kinda' strange, don't 'cha think?"

Ami nodded, "Yes, this is most definitely odd. There must be a reason behind this!"

Serena polished off the last of the sweets, and said, crumbs flying, "K, Rei, let's finish our argument now. I would soooooo get Darien if he was here right now! No way do you compare to me! I'm mucho better!"

"Yeah, he'd find you really attractive with crumbs all down your front-side and a candy wrapper stuck to your foot!" Rei shouted, her hands at her hips.

* * *

K, yep, this story is fun for me. :) Will update soon, pinky-promise! Yes, it is short, but I wanted to get this out, and I am running out of time to write today! Must do my homework, I need good grades! 


End file.
